


COLORS (Destiel Soulmate AU)

by brokenfandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenfandoms/pseuds/brokenfandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is black and white until you touch your soulmate for the first time. </p><p>After 30 years of a colorless world, Dean Winchester is starting to believe that's how it will always be....until he meets the new guy in town, Castiel Novak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	COLORS (Destiel Soulmate AU)

**Author's Note:**

> most of this was written literally in the middle of the night so it's probably not my best work lmao

Everything was black and white in this world, quite literally. Supposedly, you couldn't see color until you touched your soulmate. But Dean Winchester was starting to doubt that was even true. He remembered when he was little, his mother describing colors to him, but he was beginning to think it was all a fairytale. 

Dean was almost 30 years old and the world was still colorless. He'd thought he'd found love more than once. He blew through girls like seasons but color still remained a mystery to him. 

His brother, Sam, claimed he saw color until Jess died and everything went back to black and white. But Dean wasn't sure he believed him. Dean didn't believe in color, as stupid as that sounds. If it existed, why hadn't he found it yet. With all the girlfriends he'd had and not one made him see color. 

But then that led him down the path of thinking maybe color does exist, his soulmate just does not. 

He was so lost in these thoughts as he walked to his car that he completely forgot to step over the raised crack in the sidewalk and tripped over it instead. 

“I'm such an idiot!” Dean muttered to himself. 

“Are you okay?” someone asked and Dean looked up to see a man in a trench coat standing only a few feet away from him, looking slightly concerned. 

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Dean said, standing up and brushing himself off. “Nice coat, by the way.” 

The man narrowed his eyes, “Are making fun of me?” 

“Nah, I'm serious,” Dean said. “Hey, I've never seen you around before. Are you new in town?” It's always best to be friendly, especially in front of someone who just saw you make a complete fool of yourself. 

“Yeah.” the man said. 

“Then welcome to the neighborhood. I'm Dean Winchester.” Dean held out his hand for the man to shake. 

The man took it, “I'm Castiel Novak.” 

As soon as they touched, the world exploded into color. 

Dean took a step back, ripping his hand away. “No. No way.” 

Castiel blinked, looking around in awe at the new, color filled world, “Whoa…” 

“This can't be happening.” Dean shook his head, “This cannot be happening.” 

He got into his car, slamming the door shut and driving away at top speed. 

“Wait, Dean!” Castiel shouted after him but Dean kept driving. 

He just drove and drove and drove, his original destination forgotten as he blasted classic rock and broke the speed limit. Driving always helped clear his mind. 

Still he couldn't help noticing how different the world looked in color, the way they blurred together as he sped by. It almost made him want to slow down and appreciate them more. It also made him think of the person whose touch brought him out of a colorless world. He turned the music up and drove faster. 

-

The next day Castiel showed up at Dean’s door. “Listen, I -”

“I'm not gay,” Dean interrupted, “There must've been a mistake because I like women not...you.” 

Castiel didn't even react. He just tilted his head to one side and looked at Dean. “It is so weird to look at someone and know nothing about them except for the fact you're soulmates.” 

“We're not soulmates!” Dean insisted. “Were you listening to me? I'm not gay!”

“Dean,” Castiel said, “You can't deny -”

Dean interrupted again, “I can deny it all I want.” He snapped. 

Castiel raised his hands in surrender, “Fine. But whether you like it or not, we are, in some way, connected. So can we at least be friends?” 

“Whatever.” Dean said. 

“Okay. Good.” Castiel said, “I'll leave you alone now. See you later.” 

“Uh, yeah, see you later.” Dean said as Castiel left. 

Dean collapsed onto the couch, his head in his hands. What the hell was going on? Everytime he closed his eyes he saw Castiel’s face. And Dean would admit it was an attractive face. But surely he wasn't attracted to it. He barely even knew the guy. And he wasn't attracted to men. 

He did the first thing he thought to do. He picked up his phone and called his brother. “I see color.” 

“That's awesome!” Sam said, “Who is she?”

Dean sighed, “Well, that's the thing, Sammy, it's a ‘he.’” 

“I knew it!” Sam exclaimed. “So what's he like?” 

“But I'm not gay,” Dean protested, “My soulmate can't be a man because I like women.” 

“There's no law saying you can't like both,” Sam told him, “Now tell me about this guy.” 

“You're missing my point.” Dean said. 

“What's your point? Gay - bisexual? - panic?” Sam asked. “So your soulmate is a dude. So what?” 

Strangely, this made Dean feel a bit better. He sighed, “Yeah, you're right. And I guess Castiel seems okay.” 

“Castiel? Is that his name?” Sam said. 

“Yeah,” Dean said. He rolled his eyes, “God, I feel like a teenage girl talking about some boy. Can we change the subject?” 

Sam laughed, “Sure.” 

-

Over the next few weeks Castiel and Dean became pretty good friends. They had little in common but Castiel often took things too literally which made Dean laugh and Dean’s laugh made Castiel smile and they somehow never ran out of things to talk about. 

And slowly Dean’s feelings for Castiel got less and less platonic - which was probably inevitable. 

But Castiel was careful to never bring up soulmates or make even the slightest romantic advancement towards Dean. He seemed to be waiting for him. If Dean wanted to do anything about the soulmate situation, he'd have to be the one to make the first move. 

So, uncharacteristically anxious, Dean brought it up one night while the two of them were hanging out at Castiel's house. 

“Um...Cas, I've been thinking about...you know….this whole...soulmate….thing…” Dean mentally cursed himself for stuttering so much so he took a deep breath and said the rest quickly, “And I guess there wasn't a mistake because I didn't think I would but I actually kinda like you.”

“Finally,” Castiel said, “It was about time.” 

“Shut up and come here.” Dean said, taking a step closer to Cas. And then he kissed him. 

He kissed him. That would take some getting used to...but Dean was okay with that. Kissing Castiel felt right and it didn't matter anymore that both of them were male. 

Cas quickly took control of the kiss, but Dean didn't mind. He'd never done anything with a boy before so he was fine with letting go and seeing how everything played out. Besides, it was kind of nice not to be expected to be dominant for once. 

When Castiel finally pulled away, both of them were breathless.

Dean wanted nothing more than to pull Cas into another kiss and maybe more, but he forced himself to show self control. 

The two of them just stared at each other until Dean said, “I...I don't know what to say except that I definitely want to do that again.” 

“Me too.” Castiel said. 

And it was late by the time Dean got home that night.


End file.
